A. Field of the Invention
This relates to the manufacture of baby grand and upright toy pianos. Toy pianos are generally smaller than a typical piano and usually have around forty-five keys although there are some variations. One of the difficulties in the toy piano industry is that many of the pianos are damaged during the shipping process. Currently the sides of the toy piano are glued and it is impossible to remove the damaged part without damaging the other exterior parts of the piano. Because of the current manufacturing process, the piano must be discarded.
This application is designed to create a manufacturing process by which replacement parts are created. In the event that a part of the exterior of the piano is damaged, the replacement part can be used to replace the damaged part. In addition to reducing the costs of replacement of a piano, it would also lead to greater customer service satisfaction because the customer is not forced to wait for a replacement piano.
B. Prior Art
There are prior art references to manufacturing processes but none that involve a manufacturing process for a toy piano.